The Sunset
by burnedcoldfeet
Summary: Having lost her love, she traveled and tried to get away from it all. But one day, she stared at the sky. Stared at the hated sunset... OneShot


**The Sunset**

Orange, red, green, a little bit of light blue, maybe violet. The girl looking at that scenery sighed. "I wish there were some clouds," she thought carelessly.

"_Isn't it a lovely sunset?" the voice of a guy said. "Doesn't it make you want to see it every day?" the same voice asked._

_"Yes, the colours are beautiful and it makes your heart warm up," a girl replied with a smile on her face. "Yet, it's too bright, Naruto, you have to be careful," she added a bit sad._

_"Of course, Hinata," Naruto said and took her hand softly. He walked to the street that was in front of them, as the beach was just across the street. _

_"I'll go __get __some drink__s__ Naruto," Hinata said in a sweet voice, and walked back to a store. She entered the store and calmly looked for the drinks. When she was about to pay for them, a crash was heard. Her heart started racing as she ran out of the store. Her face went pale and tears formed and fell from her eyes. She ran to her beloved, as he lay unconscious on the floor._

_"Naruto?" she whispered and tried to wake him up, "Naruto?!" The silence of his heart pained her. The sound of the gather__ing__ crowd made her realize __that __this was no dream. Her tears fell, her heart felt like it was about to stop, yet her mind told her to keep moving._

A guy approached her from behind and for a while, he simply stared at her. She sighed again. "Need some clouds," she said out loud, absent minded.

"What for?" the guy asked, startling her. She turned around to look at him. Her tiny figure met one a bit taller than her own. Her lavander uninterested eyes met deep and passionate jet black eyes. She cursed mentally for speaking out loud without noticing.

"This sunset is killing my eyes," her soft, nervous voice answered. He moved nearer to her and placed some surfer-type sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. Her white cheeks turned a light shade of ruby.

"Now, look at it," he told her with a smile in his face. He took her by the shoulders and, carefully, turned her around, so that the Gods would see her.

"Oh God, shoot, why did I speak out loud?" she continued to curse mentally, her cheeks turning darker shades of ruby and her eyes widened by the miracle she was seeing.

"Beautiful," he whispered and Hinata nodded softly. "You are beautiful," he added mentally and hugged her. She was stunned, but, after what seemed liked ages, the sunset was over and she had completely relaxed.

"Thanks," she whispered and kissed his cheeks, but her lips were suddenly trapped. Her eyes closed immediately, so did his, but it was more like a reaction than their own will. "Soft," she thought mentally, as she kissed the stranger lightly, "Sweet too." The stranger pulled apart softly after a while, making her realise what just happened.

"Really sweet," he whispered near her ear, making her blush fully. "By the way, here is my number." He took a piece of paper and wrote some quick numbers, gave it to her and quickly walked away.

"Wait," she whispered. "Wait!" she repeated louder, but by this time he was out of sight. She, then, looked at the paper and with a sigh she opened it. "28-99-" she whispered, when suddenly, she realized that the paper was being blown away, snatched out of her hands by the wind. She sighed softly as she saw the paper landing in the river and float away. "I don't know his name, his phone number, or the place he lives in," she whispered. "To add to it, I'm just a tourist in this country. Or should I say, continent." Hinata sighed softly. "Sorry Naruto," she whispered and smiled at the night sky.

* * *

**Authors Note: Before you say anything, I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for killing your beloved Naruto, but I just had to give her a reason to hate Sunsets and Sasuke just didn't fit in that roll, he wouldn't have been so silly...**

**Also, this story was first written with the names of Emma, having brown eyes and Alex, my ex boyfriend, being the one that died.**

Thanks a lot for everyone that reads this story, it's my first time trying to do something like this. Please, read and review, it will make me very happy.


End file.
